Hikari o Tōtatsu
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! In our modern society that preaches to freedom, equality and enlightened thinking, are we really that free, equal and open minded?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

**PAIRING :**

KuroPikaLeo, one sided LeoPonzu

**SUMMARY :**

In our modern society that preaches to freedom, equality and enlightened thinking, are we really that free, equal and open minded?

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemKura, based on dorama (my favorite one, I'll tell you the title at the last chapter, so pleaseeeee shut up for you who already knew == )

**A/N :**

Berhubung dua fic multichapter aku akan segera tamat, kurasa tak apa kalau sekarang membuat multichapter yang baru...hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang membuka matanya, menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna biru. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menoleh ke arah jam meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Pk. 05.47.

Wanita itu menghela napas, sebentar menoleh melihat sosok pria di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Aku harus bangun. Kalau tidak Ayah akan tahu dan aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan.'

Dia segera beranjak mengangkat tubuhnya yang telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selimut itu. Tatapannya tertuju ke lantai. Pakaian miliknya dan kekasihnya bertebaran di sana karena aktivitas mereka semalam. Kurapika pun turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya dan mulai memakainya. Rok yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut, blus berwarna pastel tanpa lengan...

Tangannya yang seputih susu meraih sepasang _stocking_ yang tersimpan rapi, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan perlahan memakainya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, dia pun berdiri dan mengenakan blazernya. Gerakannya itu menimbulkan goncangan kecil di tempat tidur yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

Kekasihnya mengerang lemah...tanda bahwa ia terbangun. Wanita itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Kurapika?"

Si Pria membuka sebelah matanya, dengan begitu malas seolah wajahnya masih ingin terbenam di atas bantal.

Yang dipanggil pun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Leorio..."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ah...belum jam enam..."

Leorio merubah posisinya tanpa melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sekarang dia tengkurap, memeluk bantalnya erat dengan mata yang kembali terpejam.

"Aku masih mengantuk...aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi," ucapnya.

Kurapika terkekeh pelan mendengar tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Ya...tidurlah lagi, kurasa tak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu...aku bisa celaka kalau Ayah tahu aku tidak pulang semalam."

"Mmm...baiklah, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke pintu..."

"Tak usah dipikirkan..."

Kurapika mengambil tasnya. Ketika melangkah melewati cermin, dia berkaca sebentar merapikan rambut pirang pendeknya yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Saat itulah...Leorio yang baru saja akan terlelap lagi, tersentak tiba-tiba, ketika apa yang ia rencanakan sejak kemarin hampir saja terlupakan.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika yang baru saja akan berbalik pun kaget, dan tercengang menatap pria itu. "Y-ya? Leorio, ada apa?"

Leorio segera melempar selimutnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur, bergegas meraih celana panjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dengan bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan rambut acak-acakan, dia memegangi sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan beludru...mengulurkannya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika bertambah kaget sekarang. Apakah...ini seperti apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Maaf jika caraku ini tak pantas, tapi..." Leorio berhenti sejenak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang agak memerah, lalu melanjutkan, "Kurapika, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kurapika terdiam. Leorio...melamarnya...pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh, apalagi sudah melalui banyak hal dan mereka pun sudah tidur bersama hingga kadang secara diam-diam Kurapika menginap di apartemennya.

Akhirnya, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Kurapika.

"Ya, aku mau!" ia menjawab dengan yakin sambil menerima kotak itu.

Kurapika membukanya. Ah...sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih, dengan berlian berbentuk oval di tengah-tengahnya. Sederhana...dan cantik. Itulah kesan Leorio tentang dirinya.

* * *

Sementara itui tempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berlari kecil menyusuri trotoar. Matanya yang gelap menatap lurus ke depan. Raut wajahnya datar...seolah tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas bisa terlihat bahwa dia sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan selanjutnya.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah bengkel motor yang masih tutup, pemuda itu berhenti sebentar. Lalu dia membuka pintu bengkel seperti sudah sangat mengenal tempat itu. Tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Tapi sudahlah...lagipula dia bukan mencari orang. Matanya langsung tertuju pada motor besar yang terparkir di dalamnya. Dengan sigap ia memakai sarung tangan, helm, lalu menaiki motor itu dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

Saatnya...untuk mengawali hari.

* * *

Jalanan kota di waktu sepagi ini masih sepi, hanya tampak beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Di jalan raya yang cukup lengang itu, sebuah motor besar dikendarai dengan sangat kencang. Pengendaranya, pemuda berambut hitam, menatap jalanan di depannya laksana melintasi dunia yang tak berbatas.

Begitu bebas dan menyenangkan.

Matanya seketika membelalak ketika melihat Kurapika yang baru saja melangkah untuk menyeberang. Dengan sigap Si Pemuda menghindar, mengarahkan motornya ke arah kiri—ke belakang Kurapika. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu menyebabkan suara decitan yang cukup keras hingga membuat Kurapika menoleh seketika. Refleks, dia segera menghindar.

Motor itu oleng, membuat Si Pemuda terseret. Kurapika pun jatuh dengan posisi berbaring menyamping. Keduanya terdiam sesaat di tengah jalan raya itu.

Setelah mereka sadar dari keterkejutannya beberapa saat kemudian, Si Pemuda segera berdiri dan mengangkat motornya, sedangkan Kurapika pun beranjak duduk. Isi tasnya berhamburan. Dia mulai memunguti barang-barangnya satu persatu. Benar-benar kejadian yang mengejutkan. Hampir saja celaka! Jantung Kurapika masih berdebar-debar sekarang.

Si Pemuda membuka helmnya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menerangi kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ia maju beberapa langkah menghadap Kurapika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya.

Kurapika menoleh sedikit dengan raut wajah yang masih nampak bingung. "Ya...aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Si Pemuda pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia berbalik menghampiri motornya kembali. Kurapika hampir selesai memunguti barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas ketika dia menyadari kotak cincin dari Leorio terbuka.

Tak ada cincin di dalamnya.

"Cincinnya!" pekik Kurapika dengan suara tertahan.

Si Pemuda menoleh. "Apa?"

"Cincinku hilang! Oh tidak! Cincin pertunanganku..."

Kurapika panik, ia segera mencari cincin itu. Disingkirkannya barang-barang yang sudah ia kumpulkan, menengok ke tempat sekitarnya...tapi nihil. Dia terkejut ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya," ucap Kurapika merasa tak enak. "Biarlah aku mencarinya sendiri..."

Si Pemuda tak menjawab, dia sibuk mencari hingga Kurapika melihat noda darah di siku kiri jaketnya.

"Kau berdarah! Ayo, kita pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Pemuda itu tetap tak menjawab. Tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia berdiri dan mulai memeriksa sisi jalan. Kurapika mengikutinya dengan khawatir.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati...Kalau tidak, beritahu aku di mana kau tinggal. Nanti aku—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti ketika melihat Si Pemuda membungkuk, meraih suatu benda kecil yang berkilau.

'Eh? I-itu...'

Si Pemuda berdiri tegak kembali lalu berbalik hingga menghadap Kurapika. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegangi cincin milik wanita pirang itu. Lalu...wajahnya tersenyum. Bukan hanya senyum tipis, tapi senyum yang cukup lebar, menampakkan kegembiraannya karena berhasil menemukan cincin Kurapika.

Kurapika tertegun. Ia memegangi rambutnya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan karena angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan di antara kedua orang itu, seorang wanita muda berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan remaja lelaki yang sepertinya usianya sekitar tujuh belas tahun.

Tak lama kemudian, Si Pemuda mulai salah tingkah. Dia seolah tak percaya bisa bersikap seperti itu di hadapan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tersenyum dengan senang.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' batinnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyuman Si Pemuda menghilang. Raut wajahnya kini sudah datar kembali...seolah apa yang sebelumnya nampak di sana tak pernah ada. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menyerahkan cincin yang dipegangnya kepada Kurapika.

"Terima kasih...," Kurapika berkata sambil menerima cincinnya.

Si Pemuda tak menanggapi. Dia terus berjalan menghampiri motornya, lalu segera pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Setelah Si Pemuda menghilang dari pandangan Kurapika, wanita itu bergegas memasukkan cincinnya ke dalam kotak. Dia sudah terlambat...tak ada banyak waktu tersisa. Kurapika baru saja selesai ketika tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke sebelah kirinya. Ada sebuah ponsel di sana.

'Itu...pasti milik pemuda yang tadi...'

* * *

Rumah Keluarga Kai...

Seorang wanita tampak berada di dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding.

Wanita itu, Mito, menghela napas. Ke mana putrinya? Sudah hampir terlambat...dan dia bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya jika suaminya menanyakan keberadaan Kurapika. Mito mengaduk sup yang dimasaknya perlahan sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Mito segera mematikan kompor dan melangkah menghampiri. Dilihatnya Kurapika tengah melepaskan sepatunya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan Kurapika, sudah jelas semalam dia berada di mana dan bersama siapa.

"Kurapika, kau terlambat!" bisik Mito.

Kurapika tertawa pelan. "Maaf Bu...Oya, Ayah mana? Apakah...Ayah sudah tahu?"

"Belum, dia masih tidur tadi. Mungkin sekarang sedang bersiap-siap."

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat!"

Kurapika segera menuju ke kamarnya. Mito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya. Melihat arah ujung sepatu Kurapika yang mengarah ke dalam, Mito pun membungkuk. Dia membalikkan arah ujung sepatu itu agar suaminya tidak tahu bahwa Kurapika sebenarnya baru saja datang.

* * *

Setibanya di kamar, Kurapika segera mandi dan berpakaian. Ia mengenakan setelan blazer dan rok berwarna biru tua hari ini, lalu blus biru muda sebagai dalamannya. Cepat-cepat disisirnya rambutnya yang pirang. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini Kurapika sangat bersyukur dia memiliki rambut yang pendek dan tidak merepotkan hingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menatanya.

'Oh ya, soal-soal itu! Aku akan memberikan murid-muridku beberapa soal latihan hari ini...'

Kurapika membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya tergeletak di atas meja. Selembar kertas berisikan soal latihan Matematika yang akan dibagikannya hari ini. Sesaat Kurapika memandangi hasil pekerjaannya, lalu memasukkannnya ke dalam tas. Dia terdiam ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu.

Oya...cincin itu...

Kurapika mengeluarkan kotak itu dari dalam tas dan membukanya, menatap isinya. Hmm...inikah rasanya dilamar? Kurapika sedikit mengernyit...dan nampak sedikit keraguan di wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menjawab 'ya' menandakan bahwa dirinya menerima lamaran Leorio. Tapi...entah kenapa...

'Aku belum siap memakai cincin ini...'

Kurapika menghela napas berat. Dia menoleh ke arah sebuah kotak di atas mejanya, dengan beberapa buah laci kecil di dalamnya.

'Baiklah, akan kusimpan di sini dulu,' ia berkata dalam hati sambil memasukkan cincin beserta kotaknya ke dalam laci.

Wanita muda itu tak berpikir dua kali untuk memakai cincin dari Leorio. Dia bergegas ke luar kamar, hendak bergabung bersama kedua orangtuanya di ruang makan. Cincin itu terlupakan untuk sementara.

* * *

Ryusuke mengencangkan dasi yang dipakainya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah menuruni tangga, pria itu pun menengadah. Raut wajahnya yang tegas menatap Kurapika yang menjadi gugup seketika. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah," ia menyapa sambil berusaha tersenyum sesantai mungkin. Jujur, Kurapika tak suka jika ayahnya menatapnya dengan cara seperti sekarang ini. Seolah pria itu mengamatinya dan berusaha mencari-cari adakah kebohongan di matanya.

'Tapi ada Ibu,' Kurapika berkata dalam hati. 'Ibu pasti tak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku dimarahi Ayah...'

"Kau pulang malam lagi?" tanya Ryusuke datar.

Sontak Kurapika kaget. Dia melirik Mito yang berada di belakang ayahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ibunya itu tengah memberi isyarat padanya yang mengatakan bahwa aku-tidak-memberitahunya-sama-sekali.

"Ibu! Ibu memberitahu Ayah?!"

Mito memutar bola matanya. Kenapa Kurapika bisa tak mengerti isyarat yang diberikannya tadi?

"Ibumu belum mengatakan apapun," ucap Ryusuke sambil duduk di depan meja makan. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Di mana kau semalam? Jangan bilang kau menginap di rumah temanmu yang bernama Ponzu itu."

Kurapika terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat keadaan ini, Mito segera berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dia duduk di hadapan suaminya.

"Sudahlah, Kurapika bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya. "Lagipula hubungannya dengan Leorio pun baik-baik saja. Kau akan segera menikah dengannya bukan, Kurapika?"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar ucapan ibunya. Kenapa kebetulan sekali? Ya...Leorio memang sudah cukup dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan Kurapika tahu mereka menyukai kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana reaksi keduanya jika sampai mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja dilamar Leorio?

'Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan segera membuka kulkas, menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas .

"Ibu, aku sudah hampir terlambat...aku harus segera pergi," Kurapika berkata sambil menghabiskan susunya. Dalam hati dia berharap agar topik mengenai hubungannya bersama Leorio bisa disingkirkan dulu untuk sementara.

"Kalau begitu ibu bawakan saja untukmu agar bisa kau makan di sekolah," ucap Mito sambil berdiri. Sementara itu Ryusuke hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah putrinya dan mulai membaca koran.

Kurapika segera melangkah menuju ke pintu depan. "Tidak usah Bu, terima kasih!"

* * *

Sekolah tempat Kurapika mengajar, Akasaka Gakuen, sudah ramai oleh murid-murid yang berdatangan. Dengan senyuman nampak di wajahnya, dan langkah yang pasti, wanita itu berjalan di tengah keramaian dan sesekali menyapa murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya.

Langkah Kurapika terhenti ketika seorang murid perempuan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyapa. Gadis yang manis, dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang dingin. Machi Yamashita. Dia sering terlihat membaca sebuah buku yang berukuran kecil namun cukup tebal. Bahkan kali ini, dia pun tengah membacanya sambil berjalan.

"Selamat pagi, Yamashita!" Kurapika memutuskan untuk menyapa lebih dulu.

Machi menoleh, tapi dia tak menjawab apalagi tersenyum walau hanya sedikit. Dengan cuek dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas. Raut wajah Kurapika agak berubah. Sejak awal, dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Machi menjadi seperti ini. Sangat pendiam, tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun.

'Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan agar aku bisa membantunya,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Kurapika sempat kebingungan karena tidak mengenal nada itu hingga kemudian dia teringat akan ponsel milik pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

Kurapika menatap layar ponsel itu ragu. Tak ada nama, hanya nomor...menandakan bahwa sang pemilik ponsel tak memiliki nomor tersebut di _phone book_-nya.

Akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa mengembalikan ponsel itu.

"Halo...?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Halo...?"

Tak terdengar suara apapun. Kurapika sedikit mengerti, mungkin si penelepon terkejut karena mendengar suara yang tak dikenalnya.

"_Siapa ini?"_ akhirnya terdengar suara jawaban. Suara seorang wanita.

"Aku menemukan ponsel ini...maaf, apakah kau bisa memberitahuku alamat di mana aku bisa mengembalikannya? Aku—"

Si penelepon langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menunggu Kurapika selesai bicara. Kurapika mengernyit heran.

'Tidak sopan...siapa dia?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

Kurapika menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah cepat. Walau bel masuk belum berbunyi, tapi guru-guru yang lain pasti sudah datang. Kurapika tak mau menghadapi komentar pedas dari Pakunoda, seniornya yang entah kenapa bersikap memusuhi Kurapika sejak pertama kali Kurapika mulai mengajar di sini.

Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu membuka gagang pintu itu. Dengan senyumnya yang manis, Kurapika melangkah masuk.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Guru-guru yang lain yang tampaknya tengah mempersiapkan apa yang diperlukan untuk mengajar sebentar lagi, menjawab sapaan Kurapika.

Wanita itu menghampiri mejanya. Dia pun harus bersiap-siap.

"Kai-sensei, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini cara berpakaian semakin keterlaluan ya?" tiba-tiba Pakunoda berkata.

'Tuh benar 'kan,' batin Kurapika dalam hati. Dia berusaha tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap Pakunoda. "Tapi...kurasa akhir-akhir ini aku lebih berhati-hati dalam berpakaian...aku berusaha tampil seprofesional mungkin."

Dengan malas, Pakunoda melirik Kurapika lalu mendengus kesal. "Maksudku bukan aku, tapi murid-murid di kelasmu. Lihatlah bagaimana murid perempuan berpakaian. Aku harap kau bisa memperhatikan mereka lebih baik lagi."

"Ya...aku akan berusaha..."

"Orang bilang, bagaimana murid berpenampilan dan bertingkah laku secara langsung mencerminkan seperti apa guru wali kelas mereka sebenarnya."

Oke, komentar Pakunoda kali ini melewati batas. Kurapika benar-benar tak suka dan mulai merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi tentu saja bukan berarti kau harus mencium murid laki-laki supaya mereka mau memotong rambutnya yang sudah panjang, misalnya."

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK BERPIKIR UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU!"

Tanpa sadar Kurapika menaikkan nada suaranya. Semua guru di ruangan itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena terkejut, secara otomatis perhatian terpusat pada Kurapika dan Pakunoda.

Pakunoda langsung menoleh mendengar bentakan Kurapika, dia menatap wanita itu dengan tajam walau rasa terkejut di wajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan. Reaksi Kurapika...membuat Pakunoda terkejut.

Menyadari keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu dan rasa terkejut di sekelilingnya, Kurapika pun tersadar. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi normal lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kurapika segera. "Aku akan melakukan sebaik yang kubisa."

Pakunoda masih diam, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kurapika sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika Kurapika duduk di mejanya, dia seolah merasakan tatapan wanita bermata sayu itu menusuk punggungnya.

Kurapika mengatur napasnya...hingga kemudian ia terlihat lega setelah sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kai-sensei," panggil seorang guru dengan rambut hitamnya yang jabrik dan ternyata sudah duduk di samping Kurapika. Gon Yamazaki. Yah, lagipula meja mereka memang bersebelahan dan Gon cukup perhatian pada wanita itu. "Tenanglah...tak usah dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan nenek sihir itu. Dia iri karena kau masih muda dan menarik perhatian guru beserta murid di sini."

"Eh? Kurasa aku biasa saja...," jawab Kurapika sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang, khawatir Pakunoda akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kai-sensei cantik, muda...jadi wajar saja. Dengar, kalau dia bersikap jahat lagi padamu, aku akan memberi peringatan padanya!"

"Apa?! Kau tidak boleh begitu, Yamazaki-sensei!"

Gon hanya terkekeh, lalu segera mengambil bukunya. Dia mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah. Sebenarnya bukan pelajaran favoritnya, dari caranya bersikap pun dapat dengan mudah diketahui bahwa dia lebih senang beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

"Kai-sensei," terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Kurapika.

Kurapika segera menoleh, dan melihat Kepala Sekolah Ikeda tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu pun berdiri lalu menghampiri Ikeda.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya Ikeda. Dia mengenal Ryusuke Kai dengan baik, karena dulu mereka berteman sejak masih sekolah hingga keduanya sudah berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan.

"Ayah baik-baik saja," Kurapika menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, katakan lain kali aku ingin main golf dengannya lagi."

Kurapika mengangguk. Namun melihat raut wajah yang tak biasa dari Ikeda, dia menyadari sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan pria itu. kemungkinan besar, itulah hal utama yang ingin dikatakannya.

Ikeda berdehem, lalu mulai bicara, "Ini...tentang anak pindahan yang kita bahas di rapat kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk menempatkannya di kelasmu."

"Eh?!"

"Aku rasa kau pasti mampu..."

"T-tapi! Kepala Sekolah, anak itu terus membolos di tempat dia bersekolah sebelum ke sini...Itu artinya, dia adalah masalah besar! Aku masih baru, aku—"

"Tenang saja, Kai-sensei, kalau ada apa-apa nanti...pihak sekolah akan melindungimu."

Ikeda beranjak dari kursinya, dengan raut wajah seolah apa yang dia katakan barusan adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk diutarakan. Belum lagi ketika dia berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan Kurapika, matanya tidak menampakkan hal yang sama.

Kurapika tercengang, dia masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Oh...sepertinya semua akan menjadi semakin sulit sekarang!

* * *

Bel masuk berbunyi. Para guru menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk Kurapika. Dia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam kelas 2.C yang tampak kacau. Ribut sekali di sana. Murid-muridnya tidak menghiraukan suara bel masuk.

"Ayo, cepat duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" seru Kurapika. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk mengeraskan suaranya sejak mengajar dan menjadi wali kelas di sekolah itu.

Murid-muridnya menoleh, meliriknya dengan malas. Lalu sambil menghela napas kesal, mereka duduk di tempatnya. Di bagian belakang, ada dua kelompok murid yang seringkali membuat masalah. Dari pihak laki-laki, terdiri dari Killua Zaoldyeck, Parriston Hill dan Pokkle. Ironisnya, Killua adalah salah seorang idola di Akasaka Gakuen, Parriston dengan sikapnya yang sok namun licik, dan Pokkle...selalu bersemangat menimbulkan kekacauan. Dari pihak perempuan, ada Neon Nostrad, Bisuke dan Alluka. Neon seorang anak yang sangat manja dari keluarga berada, Bisuke yang lebih kalem namun emosional, sedangkan Alluka—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sepupu Killua—memiliki penampilan yang sangat manis hingga menutupi sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

Geng Killua mengagumi kecantikan Kurapika dan tatapan mata mereka saat melihat wanita itu seperti predator saja, tatapan yang kurang ajar...sementara Geng Neon sudah jelas-jelas iri dengan perhatian yang didapatkan Kurapika.

"Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan yang bergabung dengan kelas kita," Kurapika bicara di depan kelas. Pernyataannya ini membuat seisi kelas gembira dan penasaran.

"Pika-chan, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Killua yang bersandar di tembok belakang kelas.

"Laki-laki."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Neon kegirangan. "Wahh...aku merasa cinta akan segera menghampiriku!"

"Memangnya dia tampan?" kali ini Bisuke yang bertanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku pun belum bertemu dengannya...dan belum melihat berkasnya," jawab Kurapika. "Kepala Sekolah akan membawanya ke sini kalau dia sudah datang."

Seolah menyambut pernyataan Kurapika, pintu ruangan kelas itu kembali terbuka. Kepala Sekolah Ikeda melangkah masuk. Kurapika menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kai-sensei, dia sudah di sini," ucap Ikeda singkat.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?"

Ikeda tak menjawab, namun dia segera mendekat ke salah satu jendela. Kurapika menyusulnya, dan murid-murid pun, tak terkecuali Machi, ikut melihat ke luar jendela karena ingin tahu.

"Itu dia," Ikeda berkata sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke halaman sekolah.

Kurapika mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Ya, ada seorang pemuda tengah duduk di atas pagar sekolah sambil mengangkat kakinya. Sosoknya agak tertutupi bunga sakura yang tengah berkembang penuh. Ingin melihat lebih jelas, Kurapika sedikit merunduk. Akhirnya dia melihatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan dan kulit putih pucat...

Kurapika terpana. Itu pemuda yang tadi pagi!

"Kau sedang apa? Jangan diam saja, ayo cepat bawa dia ke sini!" perintah Ikeda, membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika yang sejenak terbawa ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan masih merasa bingung karena kebetulan yang aneh ini, Kurapika mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga, lalu mendekati tempat di mana pemuda itu berada.

Si Pemuda pun terkejut saat melihat Kurapika, sementara Kurapika yang sudah menguasai dirinya hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Si Pemuda heran.

Kurapika berkata, "Kau tahu? Ternyata aku wali kelasmu. Kebetulan yang aneh, ya?"

Pemuda itu tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku merasa ragu," akhirnya dia berkata. "Rasanya...aku tak akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sini."

Kurapika merasa heran mendengar jawaban Si Pemuda. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang biasa didengarnya. Kurapika pun menoleh, memandangi bangunan sekolah di belakangnya. Mata hitam Si Pemuda yang semula tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya pun turut beralih ke sana.

Di sepanjang jendela di mana kelas dua berada, termasuk kelas 2.C, terlihat murid-murid berdiri di sana tengah memperhatikannya. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang datar, memberikan tatapan angkuh, dan ada yang melambaikan tangan. Tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah murid-murid perempuan seperti Geng Neon. Namun dengan latar belakang langit cerah, sinar matahari yang hangat dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, membuat pemandangan itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Kurapika menoleh kembali. "Pasti bisa," ia berkata sambil tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya sangat manis...bagaikan senyuman seorang malaikat.

Sesaat Si Pemuda terpana melihat senyuman itu. Menyadari murid di depannya terpaku, Kurapika sedikit salah tingkah...ia mengira mungkin Si Pemuda tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Murid-muridku adalah anak-anak yang baik, mungkin kau bisa mempunyai banyak teman di sini," jelas Kurapika.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan wanita itu cukup sering terdengar ketika menyambut murid baru maupun murid pindahan, Si Pemuda pun pernah mendengarnya. Namun kali ini, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kurapika, beserta senyuman dan ketulusan di wajahnya, membuat Si Pemuda merasa seolah baru mendengar kalimat itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ucap Kurapika sambil berbalik.

Si Pemuda pun langsung melompat turun dari pagar dan mengikuti wali kelasnya itu sambil menyandang tas ransel di bahu. Ketika mereka tengah menaiki tangga, Kurapika menoleh dan bertanya padanya,

"Bagaimana dengan luka di siku kirimu?"

"Baik," jawab Si Pemuda singkat.

"Aku menemukan ponselmu...sepertinya terlempar ketika kau jatuh. Aku membawanya, nanti akan kukembalikan padamu."

"Ah...tidak usah."

"Eh?"

Langkah Kurapika otomatis terhenti mendengar jawaban Si Pemuda. Bukankah ponsel itu barang yang penting?

"Aku tak menginginkannya," Si Pemuda menjawab kebingungan yang terlihat di wajah Kurapika. "Oya, kau akan segera berhenti mengajar bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Itu...cincin pertunanganmu...Apakah kau tidak akan berhenti kalau sudah menikah nanti?"

Kurapika terdiam sesaat. Kelihatannya dia pun cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Si Pemuda. Ya...cincin itu. Benar, sejak tadi dia tak ingat sama sekali!

Kurapika tersenyum kikuk. Dengan agak gelisah dia memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Dengar, bisakah kau merahasiakannya? Tentang pertunanganku itu? Tapi jangan salah paham...bukan berarti ada sesuatu alasan yang tak wajar di balik permintaanku ini, hanya saja..."

Si Pemuda mengangkat sebelah alis matanya heran. Lalu dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku seragam dan bersandar sejenak di pegangan tangga itu.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian pertukaran padamu," ucapnya.

"Pertukaran apa?" tanya Kurapika. Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu kali ini?

"Aku akan merahasiakannya jika kau juga tak menceritakan tentang motorku kepada siapapun."

Kali ini, seringai puas nampak di wajah Si Pemuda walau hanya sekilas.

"Baiklah...aku akan merahasiakannya," jawab Kurapika.

'Lancang! Dia berani mengajukan barter padaku!' omelnya dalam hati.

Si Pemuda melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dia merasa aneh melihat Kurapika yang masih belum beranjak dari anak tangga terakhir tempatnya berada tadi.

"Kenapa diam? Masih satu lantai lagi 'kan?" tanya Si Pemuda sambil menunjuk ke lantai atas.

'A-ah...ya," Kurapika menjawab. Dia melangkah di belakang Si Pemuda, membelalakkan matanya ke arah punggung tegap itu. Kurapika masih merasa kesal rupanya.

'Sudahlah, Kurapika, yang penting dia berjanji mau menjaga rahasiamu. Dan lagi dia muridmu, kau akan lebih mudah mengawasinya,' batin Kurapika.

Ketika sudah sampai di kelas, untunglah _mood _Kurapika sudah kembali lagi. Dia tersenyum sambil mengajak Si Pemuda masuk. Seisi kelas menatapnya, termasuk tatapan kagum dari para murid perempuan ketika melihat sosok yang tampan dan tegap itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kurapika.

Si Pemuda berdiri di depan kelas. Walau awalnya terasa sulit dan dia pun sebenarnya enggan mengikuti segala macam hal yang sudah diatur ibunya tak terkecuali mengenai sekolah ini, dia ingin mencobanya.

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer...kuharap di sini akan menyenangkan. Salam kenal," ia bicara dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Geng Neon langsung heboh seketika, sementara murid-murid perempuan lain hanya berani menatap Kuroro dengan pipi merona.

"Terima kasih, duduklah di sana," Kurapika berkata sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di antara Parriston dan Machi.

Kuroro pun berjalan menuju ke kursinya. Murid-murid yang dilewatinya mengucapkan salam termasuk Geng Killua.

"Lucifer-san!" panggil Neon dengan suaranya yang manja, dia duduk di sebelah Parriston. Ketika Kuroro menoleh, dia dan kedua temannya melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda itu dengan genit.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk sopan. Setelah duduk, dia melihat ke arah Machi yang tengah melihat ke arahnya dan masih memegangi buku tebal itu. Kuroro ingin menyapanya. Seperti biasa...Machi langsung membuang muka dan membaca bukunya kembali.

Kuroro merasa heran.

'Gadis yang aneh...,' komentarnya dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika membuka buku absen dan mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya yang hadir hari itu.

* * *

Kurapika menjelaskan materi baru di depan kelas. Dia menggambar beberapa garis lengkung, dan menuliskan contoh soal lalu mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Apakah murid-muridnya menyimak dengan baik? Tentu saja tidak...mungkin hanya sebagian kecil saja. Bisuke duduk membelakangi kelas, sibuk mengobrol dengan Neon yang duduk di belakangnya. Sementara Alluka asyik memainkan rambutnya yang panjang. Geng Killua sudah berkali-kali tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Murid-murid lain pun dengan bebasnya menguap atau mencoret-coret buku tulis seenaknya.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Apakah kalian mendengarkan?" serunya.

"Iya, Sensei...!" jawab kelas itu bersamaan.

Kurapika melangkah ke mejanya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku sudah membuat beberapa soal mengenai materi tadi. Jika kalian benar-benar menyimak, pasti akan mudah mengerjakannya. Santai saja, ini bukan ujian...aku hanya ingin tahu sampai di mana pemahaman kalian."

Ucapan Kurapika langsung disambut dengan seruan kecewa murid-muridnya. Tapi itu sudah biasa dialami seorang guru, maka dia pun mulai membagikannya.

Suasana kelas hening seketika. Mereka mulai sibuk mengerjakan soal—yah, walaupun ada juga yang hanya sibuk menatap kertas soal itu. Dengan sabar Kurapika berkeliling melihat pekerjaan murid-muridnya, dan mendorong beberapa orang dari mereka yang belum mulai mengerjakan.

Kurapika berhenti di samping Alluka. Gadis itu masih saja memainkan rambutnya. Kurapika mengambil botol cat kuku yang ada di atas meja.

"Di mana kau membeli cat kuku ini, Alluka? Warnanya bagus," puji Kurapika.

Alluka sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kurapika. "Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, tapi cat kuku berkilau seperti itu tidak boleh dipakai ke sekolah," Kurapika berkata sambil meletakkan botol itu kembali ke meja Alluka.

Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Neon, begitu melihat ke bawah dan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Nostrad-san, kurasa rokmu terlalu pendek..."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" omel Neon sambil menatap gurunya dengan berani.

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal karena kau berisik!" tiba-tiba Bisuke membentak lalu berdiri seolah menantang Kurapika.

Kuroro heran melihat hal itu. Kenapa mereka begitu berani? Dan lagi...kenapa Kurapika tak melakukan apapun? Dia melihat Kurapika memilih untuk mengalah, lalu mulai berkeliling lagi memeriksa pekerjaan murid-murid yang lain. Sebenarnya Kuroro cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Kurapika.

Kali ini, pandangan mata Kurapika langsung tertuju pada Machi. Dia berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung mengambil bukunya. Machi mengangkat wajahnya. Dia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Sekarang waktunya pelajaran Matematika, ayo kerjakan soalnya," kata Kurapika sambil membalikkan kertas soal yang ada di hadapan Machi dan dalam keadaan menelungkup.

Tapi Kurapika kaget ketika membalik kertas itu. Ternyata Machi sudah selesai mengerjakannya!

Machi langsung berdiri.

"Ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja," kata Machi sambil berdiri dan menatap Kurapika. Diraihnya kertas itu, lalu dia sobek menjadi serpihan kecil. Sambil melangkah melewati Kurapika, dia mengambil bukunya kembali lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kurapika tercengang. Dia masih terkejut. Dia...sudah salah sangka lebih dulu pada muridnya sendiri. Bagi seorang murid, tentu ini hal yang mengecewakan. Machi sudah mengerjakan soalnya sementara Kurapika menuduhnya belum mengerjakan soal itu tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Setelah sekolah selesai, Kurapika meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Ponzu, sahabatnya yang juga adalah rekan kerja Leorio. Kini mereka tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran sambil minum sake. Wanita pirang itu bercerita bagaimana ketika Machi menyobek kertas soalnya—tepat di hadapannya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat soal itu," keluh Kurapika.

Ponzu terperangah. "Murid-muridmu benar-benar bermasalah, Kurapika," ia berkomentar.

"Padahal dulu...waktu akan mulai mengajar, aku bersemangat sekali. Dan aku ingin terus mengajar seumur hidupku. Tapi sekarang...mungkin menikah adalah jalan keluar yang bagus..."

Kurapika menyantap makanannya sementara Ponzu langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Jangan-jangan...Leorio melamarmu, ya?" tanya Ponzu.

Kurapika mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah...kalian sudah pantas untuk menikah."

Lagi-lagi Kurapika hanya mengangguk sambil menuangkan sake yang tersisa ke gelasnya dan segera meminumnya. Ponzu heran melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

'Aneh...bukankah seharusnya reaksinya lebih dari hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala?' Ponzu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hei," ucap Ponzu, "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau mencintai lelaki lain!"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" jawab Kurapika sambil terkekeh geli. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta untuk dibawakan sebotol sake lagi. "Sudah cukup bicara tentang aku. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau sudah punya orang yang istimewa?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Lho, kenapa?"

Kurapika terus mendesak, namun Ponzu masih saja mengelak dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita minum lagi saja!" Ponzu berseru ketika melihat pelayan datang membawakan sake pesanan Kurapika.

* * *

Mito duduk di meja makan dengan lesu. Di hadapannya tersimpan menu makan malam untuk satu orang yang sudah dingin. Dia mulai mengantuk...Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mito melihat jam dinding.

'Kurapika ke mana? Ponselnya tidak aktif...,' batinnya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan.

"Aku pulang...!" ucap Kurapika sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan segera menghampiri ibunya di ruang makan.

Mito pun menoleh. "Kau pulang terlambat. Ayo makan malam dulu."

"Aku sudah makan..."

"Padahal Ibu sudah memasak...seharusnya kau menelepon tadi."

"Ya, maaf...Ibu, aku mau teh..."

Mito menghela napas. Dia beranjak dan menuangkan teh untuk Kurapika. Walau bagaimanapun, putri tunggalnya itu kadangkala masih suka bersikap manja.

"Kau harus belajar memasak," kata Mito sambil membawakan teh ke hadapan Kurapika. "Kalau sudah menikah nanti, kau akan kesulitan..."

Kurapika merengut lalu meneguk tehnya. Masih teringat di benaknya, ketika dia mencoba memasak sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Hasilnya sungguh buruk. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang memalukan bagi seorang wanita.

Seolah memahami apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika, Mito melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tak usah khawatir...kau pasti bisa. Dulu pun Ibu tak pandai memasak."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurapika dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya. "Ibu, kenapa Ibu mau menikah dengan Ayah? Pasti karena cinta, bukan? Dulu Ayah bilang apa waktu melamar Ibu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa...tentu saja Ibu sudah lupa."

Tiba-tiba Ryusuke datang. Dia melirik wajah Kurapika yang tampak memerah dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Selamat datang, Ayah," sapa Kurapika.

Ryusuke melepaskan jas dan dasinya tanpa menjawab sapaan Kurapika. "Kau mabuk?"

"Hanya sedikit..."

Menduga percakapan ini akan mengarah kepada percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan, selain karena memang sudah lelah, Kurapika segera bangkit dai kursinya sambil menjinjing tas dan blazer yang tadi dia kenakan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu..."

Ryusuke segera berbalik. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya. Dia bertanya, "Maksud Ayah...mengatakan apa?"

"Bahwa Leorio sudah melamarmu."

Wajah Mito langsung berseri-seri. Dia segera memeluk Kurapika. "Oh...Pika-Chan, benarkah itu?! Ibu turut berbahagia untukmu."

Kurapika hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah yang masih terlihat terkejut. Oh Tuhan, kini kedua orangtuanya sudah tahu. Entah kenapa Kurapika merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Sebagai info, Kurapika n Ponzu di sini 24 tahun, Leorio 28 tahun, Gon 30 th, Kuroro 17th, Killua cs 17th, Neon cs 17th

Review please^^

KuroPika FOREVER


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

HxH Characters belong to Togashi-sensei

Ryusuke Kai belong to Waki Yamato

Vera Yuspov belong to Riyoko Ikeda

**TITLE :**

Hikari o Tōtatsu (or _Reaching for The Light_ in English, I change the title coz I think it's better...)

**PAIRING :**

KuroPikaLeo, one sided LeoPonzu

**SUMMARY :**

In our modern society that preaches to freedom, equality and enlightened thinking, are we really that free, equal and open minded?

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemKura, based on dorama (my favorite one, I'll tell you the title at the last chapter, so pleaseeeee shut up for you who already knew == ), and read this with open mind...

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

_You could come to The World of Freedom_

_If you really wanted..._

_And you really tried_

* * *

Leorio meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit, sambil duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursi yang sebetulnya empuk itu. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Dia baru saja menghubungi seorang nasabah di bank tempatnya bekerja, namun keadaan berbalik ketika nasabah itu mulai menceritakan kemalangannya.

'Ughh...padahal aku pun kesulitan kalau sampai tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah denganmu,' gerutu Leorio dalam hati.

Di tengah kesibukan yang ada di ruangan itu, terdengar suara dering telepon tak jauh dari meja tempat Leorio berada. Ponzu mengangkatnya. Mengenal suara si penelepon, wanita itu pun menoleh.

"Leorio, telepon untukmu!" serunya.

Leorio menghela napas. Dia mengangkat telepon di mejanya...tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ponzu mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu.

Leorio sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar seseorang memarahinya di telepon, yang tak lain adalah Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau harus marah begitu?" tanya Leorio lembut. "Aku memberitahu ayahmu karena kukira kau sudah menceritakannya pada orangtuamu."

"_Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat...Kau tidak perlu sampai harus datang ke rumahku malam ini!" _Kurapika masih merasa tak setuju.

"Kurapika, kita akan segera menikah...kurasa sudah sewajarnya kalau mulai sekarang aku menemui orangtuamu lebih sering. Walau aku tidak merencanakannya malam ini, karena alasan persiapan pernikahan, pasti akan terjadi juga, bukan?"

"_Tapi—"_

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sekarang kita sudahi dulu...aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan datang jam tujuh ke rumahmu. Sampai nanti."

Leorio menutup teleponnya. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya. Ah...sungguh, suara Kurapika—walau tadi suasananya kurang menyenangkan—sanggup mencerahkan harinya.

Sementara itu, Ponzu pun menutup teleponnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke punggung Kuroro. Sekilas tak ada emosi yang nampak...namun jika diperhatikan, raut wajah Ponzu terlihat seperti tengah memperhitungkan sesuatu.

* * *

Saat ini waktunya jam istirahat di Akasaka Gakuen. Kurapika membuat beberapa cangkir teh untuk para guru, lalu duduk di meja sambil menyantap roti isi yang dibawanya dari rumah. Di hadapannya, terhampar berkas-berkas atas nama Kuroro Lucifer.

'Ada yang aneh,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati ketika melihat keterangan di dalam berkas itu.

Sementara itu di aula yang sepi, nampak Machi duduk di kursi yang terletak di barisan tengah. Seperti biasa, dia tengah membaca buku yang sama sejak kemarin.

Gadis itu tak tersentak sedikitpun ketika pintu aula terbuka, menampakkan Kuroro yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Dia mengira aula itu kosong. Namun sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus mengubah perkiraannya itu.

Kuroro tetap bersikap santai, duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Machi dengan jarak dua bangku di antara mereka.

"Buku apa itu? Sepertinya kau begitu tertarik!" ucap pemuda itu sambil membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

"Kau akan diabaikan oleh yang lain kalau berbicara denganku, apalagi kalau mereka tahu sekarang pun kau ada di sini bersamaku," Machi berkata tanpa menoleh.

Kuroro tersenyum sinis. "Jadi hanya kau yang boleh masuk aula di jam istirahat?"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga. Memangnya kenapa? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika sampai harus diabaikan murid-murid yang lain."

Machi tak mendebatnya lagi. Dia tahu jika dia melanjutkannya, usahanya akan sia-sia saja. Lagipula dia tak mau mempedulikan hal itu.

"Apakah Kai-sensei tahu?" tanpa diduga, Kuroro bertanya lagi.

Machi berhenti membaca. Dia meletakkan bukunya dalam keadaan terbuka di pangkuannya, seolah apa yang akan ia katakan merupakan hal yang penting dan cukup mengusik benaknya.

"Dia bilang, kalau terjadi sesuatu...aku bisa bicara padanya," jawab Machi.

"Dan kau melakukannya?"

"Ayolah, siapa yang mau bicara dengan seorang munafik seperti dia?"

"Munafik?"

Kuroro tak menyangka percakapan ringannya dengan Machi—yang semula hanya bertujuan untuk basa-basi saja—berujung pada hal seperti ini. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatian dari halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kai-sensei terlalu mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang tentang dirinya," Machi mulai menjelaskan. "Dan lagi, ayahnya adalah Ketua Dewan Sekolah...makanya dia bisa menjadi guru di sini. Sebenarnya, guru semuda dirinya dan belum punya pengalaman mengajar seharusnya belum bisa menjadi guru penuh waktu."

Kuroro agak tertegun mendengar hal itu. Ketika kelas berlanjut, sesekali penjelasan Machi kembali terngiang di benaknya.

* * *

Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas ketika bel pulang berbunyi, sementara Kuroro berjalan dengan santai menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Dia membungkuk sebentar untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Kuroro terpaku. Hanya dengan melihat bayangannya saja, Kuroro sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

Dia pun mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang tak beralis mata tengah menatapnya.

"Hai Lucifer, seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika kau pindah sekolah. Bukankah itu peraturannya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kuroro menghela napas. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, memandang beberapa orang murid yang lewat di sana tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Wajar saja karena pemuda di hadapannya ini memakai pakaian dengan gaya seenaknya.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain," Kuroro berkata sambil berbalik. "Ikuti aku."

* * *

Kurapika keluar terakhir dari ruang kelasnya. Dia menuruni tangga, namun berhenti ketika sampai di lantai di bawahnya. Dahinya mengernyit...ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian wanita itu.

Di halaman samping, nampak Kuroro tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang menemuinya di gerbang sekolah. Kurapika terus memperhatikan, dan terkejut ketika melihat Kuroro mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang lembaran dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro menoleh. Dia merasakan tatapan Kurapika. Pemuda itu segera mengajak temannya pergi dari sana.

* * *

_Lucifer General Hospital_...

"Selamat sore Nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang resepsionis.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Aku Kurapika Kai dari Akasaka Gakuen...aku ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Utama rumah sakit ini."

Resepsionis itu langsung mengerti ketika mendengar nama Akasaka Gakuen disebutkan, tentu saja dia hafal ada hubungan apa majikannya—tepatnya anaknya—dengan sekolah tersebut.

* * *

Kurapika duduk menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan tertata rapi. Secangkir teh hangat tersimpan di meja di hadapannya. Wanita itu memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan yang cukup besar di belakang meja direktur.

Lukisan itu satu-satunya hiasan yang tampak bernyawa di ruangan tersebut, membuat Kurapika beranjak untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Lukisan bergambarkan pesisir pantai, dengan air lautnya yang tampak hidup dan cahaya matahari yang terang. Sosok dua orang manusia—yang satu tampak lebih kecil dari sosok yang satunya—tengah bergandengan tangan. Salah satu tangannya menunjuk ke atas, seperti seorang ayah yang menunjukkan sesuatu pada anaknya.

Sebuah lukisan sederhana...namun membuat Kurapika terpesona, hingga dia tak menyadari pintu masuk di dekatnya terbuka.

"Itu lukisan yang dibuat oleh mendiang suamiku," terdengar suara seorang wanita.

Kurapika tersentak. Dia segera berbalik, membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh pemilik suara itu. Ketika mereka menegakkan badannya kembali, keduanya sama-sama terlihat kaget.

"Maaf...," wanita di hadapan Kurapika angkat bicara lebih dulu. Dia bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam panjang dan mata yang teduh berwarna abu-abu. Kulitnya putih kemerahan. "Kau terlihat begitu muda dan cantik. Nona Kai, aku tak mengira kalau...guru wali kelas Kuroro..."

"Ah...aku pun terkejut...," jawab Kurapika tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa? Karena orang asing sepertiku menjadi Direktur Utama rumah sakit ini?"

"Maaf, aku-"

"Tak apa, tenang saja. Aku seorang imigran dari Rusia...yang pergi dari negaranya untuk mencari kehidupan yang baru. Aku memimpin manajemen rumah sakit ini sejak suamiku meninggal. Dan sepertinya...kau pun bukan orang Jepang asli?"

"Ah...ya, aku memiliki garis keturunan asing dari pihak keluarga ayah."

Kurapika menatap wanita anggun itu, Vera Lucifer, yang dahulunya adalah Vera Yuspov. Dia memiliki raut wajah dingin yang sama dengan Kuroro.

Kini mereka duduk bersama di sofa. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak kedua perempuan itu, suasana canggung memenuhi ruangan tersebut hingga akhirnya Kurapika mulai menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya,

"Nyonya Lucifer, aku baru saja membaca berkas milik putramu. Bolehkah aku tahu, alasan apa yang membuat Kuroro-kun sering pindah sekolah? Dan kulihat dia sering bolos di sekolah-sekolah yang sebelumnya dia ikuti."

Vera terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Itu...bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jawabnya.

Dahi Kurapika sedikit mengernyit. Terlalu sering pindah sekolah dalam waktu yang berdekatan sudah pasti menunjukkan adanya masalah. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini bisa mengatakan bahwa alasan dari masalah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Vera melihat reaksi yang terlihat di wajah Kurapika. "Jangan-jangan...kau belum tahu?"

"Aku tak mengerti sama sekali," ucap Kurapika jujur sambil tertawa kecil dengan canggung.

"Ketika aku ingin memasukkan Kuroro ke Akasaka Gakuen, pihak Akasaka sudah menyetujui syarat yang kuajukan. Seandainya nanti Kuroro terlibat masalah atau bolos sekolah, Akasaka Gakuen tetap akan meluluskannya."

"A-apa?"

"Nona Kai, walau apapun yang terjadi...Kuroro tetap harus lulus. Dia harus mengambil alih rumah sakit ini, _Lucifer General Hospital_, yang ditinggalkan suamiku untuknya. Aku pun menyewa seorang tutor yang bagus untuk membantu Kuroro belajar di rumah. Karena itulah...sekolah manapun yang diikuti Kuroro, itu tak masalah."

Kurapika terdiam sesaat, seolah berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan ibu dari salah seorang muridnya. Mata birunya sedikit membelalak tak percaya.

"Apakah...Kuroro-kun mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Vera sambil tersenyum, yang kini dilihat Kurapika sebagai senyum yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Apakah itu juga berarti...tak peduli siapapun guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya?"

Raut wajah Vera menegang. Dia menghela napas pendek, lalu menampakkan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah...kau tak perlu lagi datang ke sini demi kepentingan anakku," Vera berkata sambil berdiri.

Menangkap arti dari sikap tubuh tersebut yang mengisyaratkan agar Kurapika segera pergi dari tempat itu, Kurapika pun beranjak. Dia meraih mantel dan tasnya. Ketika akan berbalik pergi, wanita muda itu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan barang milik Kuroro-kun," ucapnya. Tangannya menggeledah isi tas berwarna putih itu, lalu mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana. Ponsel Kuroro yang terjatuh ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dengan heran, Vera mengambilnya. "Kenapa...ponsel Kuroro bisa ada padamu?"

"Ponselnya tadi tertinggal di kelas...jadi aku mengambilnya. Permisi."

Vera tak bergeming dari tempatnya, membiarkan Kurapika keluar begitu saja dari ruangannya. Dia masih memegangi ponsel itu. Vera agak memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya sedikit mengernyit, seolah berusaha menduga-duga jawaban dari pertanyaan besar—entah apa—yang kini tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

* * *

Tak lama waktu berselang, hujan turun rintik-rintik. Kuroro berdiri di luar pagar rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Ia menatap bangunan itu tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Kuroro-kun," terdengar sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Rasanya Kuroro tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Dia pasti orang itu.

"Dokter Hisoka," ucap Kuroro datar.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? Masalah apa lagi yang sudah kaubuat di sana?"

'Ini dia, orang menyebalkan yang senang ikut campur dengan sikap sinisnya,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

Merasa malas menanggapi salah seorang dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarganya itu, Kuroro segera berbalik pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia pun memekik kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Hisoka menarik lengannya yang terluka akibat terjatuh dari motor kemarin.

"Hei, kau kenapa?!"

Kuroro sedikit meringis, memandang Hisoka...pria berambut merah, dengan tatapan mata yang licik dan jas putih yang hampir selalu ia kenakan saat bertugas.

* * *

Kuroro duduk bertelanjang dada di atas tempat tidur di ruangan pemeriksaan. Nampak luka lecet yang cukup parah di lengan kirinya, dengan warnanya yang kebiruan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan lukamu tanpa mengobatinya," Hisoka berkata. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Kuroro—yah dia cukup mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak menyukainya dan pasti enggan bicara dengannya—dia mengamati hasil rontgen lengan kiri Kuroro. "Tak ada masalah dengan tulangmu. Syukurlah."

Hisoka menghela napas dan duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam yang wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau harus berhati-hati," Hisoka berkata lagi sambil mengobati luka Kuroro. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau pewaris rumah sakit ini. Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu...karena aku hanyalah anak dari keluarga miskin dan harus bersusah-payah untuk menjadi dokter, sedangkan kau tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai terjadi padamu..."

Hisoka mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan dengan cara yang aneh dia menatap Kuroro.

"...Ibumu pasti akan gila."

* * *

Kunjungannya ke rumah sakit dan pertemuannya yang tidak terduga dengan Hisoka membuat Kuroro pulang terlambat. Dia dan ibunya hanya tinggal berdua, di sebuah kondominium eksklusif di kota itu. Di jam seperti ini, tentu saja Kuroro tak mengharapkan ibunya yang sibuk sudah ada di sana menunggunya. Tapi Kuroro tahu pasti...dia tak akan sendiri.

Kuroro menjinjing tas ranselnya. Mata hitamnya yang dingin menatap ke ruang tengah kondominium itu, ke arah seorang wanita berkacamata yang sepertinya tengah menikmati waktunya di sana. Dia duduk di lantai, membaca sebuah buku mengenai bedah jantung.

BRUKK!

Kuroro menjatuhkan tas ranselnya ke lantai. Wanita itu tersentak, dan langsung menoleh.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit," ucap sang tutor yang disewa Vera untuk mengajari Kuroro, Shizuku. Dia kaget dengan kedatangan Kuroro yang tiba-tiba, tentu saja, tapi waut wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa malu apalagi rasa bersalah karena terlihat begitu santai di rumah sang majikan. Datar...dan dingin.

Kuroro pun tak bicara sedikit pun. Dia meraih tasnya lagi, melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Shizuku mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu sudah sibuk menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran Matematika pada Kuroro. Kuroro menyimak dengan seksama, hingga akhirnya diam-diam ia melirik ke samping—ke salah satu sudut kamarnya. Di sana, menempel sebuah gambar dari lukisan favoritnya.

_The Creation of Adam _oleh pelukis terkenal Michaelangelo.

Kuroro menatap gambar itu, lukisan di mana jari Tuhan dan Adam bersentuhan, seolah menggambarkan sisi lain dunia yang membuat Kuroro iri. Betapa Kuroro menginginkannya...dunia tanpa penghalang, tanpa aturan yang mengekang hingga membuatnya seolah sulit untuk bernapas dan menikmati hidup.

Tatapan mata Kuroro terus tertuju ke sana, sementara Shizuku tak menyadari hal ini dan terus menerangkan salah satu soal Matematika di buku yang ada di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Rumah Keluarga Kai...

Kurapika membuka pintu rumah perlahan. Hari sudah malam sekarang. Terdengar suara tawa beberapa orang dari ruang makan, termasuk suara yang sudah begitu dikenalnya.

Leorio sudah datang.

"Selamat malam," sapa Kurapika sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang makan dan membuka mantelnya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah memulai makan malam mereka bersama Leorio.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Kurapika," Mito berkata.

"Maaf...," ucap Kurapika segera. "Ada beberapa hal di sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kalau akan pulang terlambat!" Ryusuke terdengar marah.

Tanggap dengan hal ini, Leorio segera mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Sudahlah, Tuan Kai...aku percaya pasti menjadi seorang guru itu sangat berat, bahkan aku salut terhadapmu yang pernah menjadi kepala sekolah untuk waktu yang lama."

Leorio menuangkan sake di gelas Ryusuke, sementara Kurapika segera duduk di samping Leorio dan mulai bersantap.

"Masakan ini sangat enak, Nyonya Kai, betapa beruntungnya aku," seoloroh Leorio sambil tertawa.

Ryusuke meneguk sakenya. "Tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi pada Kurapika. Putriku sama sekali tak bisa memasak."

"Ah...dia bisa belajar. Walau bagaimanapun, aku sangat beruntung. Aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kurapika. Sampai sekarang aku betul-betul berterimakasih pada Ponzu yang telah berbaik hati mempertemukan kami."

Kurapika melirik kekasihnya. Yah, kadang Leorio yang biasanya bersikap sopan bisa menjadi begitu berisik. Namun kali ini saatnya tepat sekali. Sikap Leorio yang seperti itu mampu mencairkan suasana.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

* * *

Malam sudah mulai larut ketika Leorio melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Keluarga Kai. Kurapika mengikutinya, bermaksud mengantar kekasihnya hingga ke gerbang.

Leorio menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika. Dia tahu, Leorio biasa melakukan hal itu ketika dia gugup.

Leorio tertawa kikuk. "Ah...apakah suaraku tadi terlalu keras? Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku mengutuk sake yang membuatku sedikit lupa diri. Kurapika, aku takut orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku!"

"Kau bercanda?" komentar Kurapika sambil terkekeh geli. "Ayahku sampai tertawa lepas begitu...Kedua orangtuaku sepertinya menyukaimu."

Leorio terdiam melihat wajah Kurapika yang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk wanita itu. Kurapika terhenyak.

"Aku sangat bahagia...Kurapika," bisik Leorio mesra. "Aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu...selama kita menjalin hubungan, sempat beberapa kali aku merasa diriku tak pantas untukmu hingga rasanya ingin menyerah. Tapi sekarang...aku sungguh bersyukur, aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

Kurapika tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia terkejut mendengarnya. Leorio bukan orang yang romantis, cukup aneh jika Leorio bisa bicara seperti itu.

Leorio melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika. Mata coklatnya menatap mata biru wanita pirang itu.

"Kurapika...," ia berkata lagi. "Mari kita hidup bahagia selamanya."

Kali ini Kurapika sampai tercengang mendengarnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan Kurapika pun mengangguk.

Leorio tersenyum lebar. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kurapika, bahkan melumat bibir itu cukup lama. Mereka berciuman dengan mesranya dalam keheningan malam itu.

* * *

Kuroro menikmati hangatnya air yang tengah merendam tubuhnya di _bathtub_ saat ini. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Agar tidak terkena air, Kuroro terlebih dahulu membalutnya dengan handuk berukuran lebih kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dari balik kaca embun yang menjadi pembatas, Kuroro dapat melihat bayangan sosok ibunya.

"Kuroro, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Vera.

Kuroro menghela napas. "Bukankah dokter itu sudah memberitahumu? Dia bilang aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil keluar dari _bathtub_ dan melingkarkan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

"Ibu hanya khawatir..."

"Setidaknya Ibu bisa menungguku selesai mandi lebih dulu."

Vera terdiam. Dia menatap sosok Kuroro yang melangkah dari balik pembatas dan berdiri di depan kaca di atas wastafel. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum. Putra tunggalnya benar-benar sudah besar sekarang. Tampan...seperti mendiang ayahnya, namun dengan sedikit sentuhan asing dari dirinya, melengkapi kesempurnaan sosok pemuda itu.

Kuroro memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang memantul di cermin, hingga tiba-tiba Vera meraih handuk yang lebih kecil dan mulai menggosok rambut Kuroro yang basah.

"Tadi wali kelasmu ke sini," Vera berkata. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka...dia begitu muda dan cantik..."

"Untuk apa dia ke sini?" tanya Kuroro heran.

"Dia mengembalikan ponselmu. Katanya tertinggal waktu di kelas tadi."

"Eh?"

Vera mengeluarkan ponsel milik Kuroro dari saku blazernya, lalu menyerahkannya. Kuroro segera mengambil ponsel itu.

"Tapi agak aneh...," tiba-tiba Vera bicara lagi. "Waktu Ibu meneleponmu, yang menerimanya seorang wanita...katanya dia menemukan ponselmu. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakan wali kelasmu."

"Mungkin Ibu salah nomor," Kuroro segera berdalih sambil menghindari tatapan mata ibunya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera melangkah keluar. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam...Kuroro."

* * *

Kurapika kembali mulai menjalani harinya di Akasaka Gakuen. Dia terlihat santai dengan jaket dan celana panjang coklat muda, lalu kaus merah sebagai dalamannya. Seperti biasa Kurapika menyapa murid-murid hingga kemudian matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang merokok tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Dia...adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang mendatangi Kuroro waktu itu.

Kurapika memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan puntung rokok dari sela-sela bibirnya dan menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Dia memandangi Kurapika dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kau mau menemui Lucifer-kun? Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku wali kelasnya."

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan padanya...sepulang sekolah nanti, aku mau bermain. Dia pasti mengerti maksudku."

Setelah berkata begitu, dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kurapika terus mengamatinya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Kuroro menyaksikan semua adegan itu.

'Kai-sensei...mau apa dia?' Kuroro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

Kurapika memasuki kelasnya ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi semua," ia menyapa kelas yang ribut itu. "Ayo duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!"

Semua murid pun beranjak, walau sambil menggerutu tentu saja. Di bagian belakang kelas, seperti biasa Geng Killua sengaja berlambat-lambat dan memilih untuk berdiri. Mereka menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan nakal, dan tampak tak sabar ketika wanita itu menghampiri mejanya.

Kurapika heran melihat sehelai kertas bergambar hati yang tersimpan di atas meja. Ketika dia membalik kertas itu, bukan heran lagi...namun Kurapika sangat terkejut dan merasa dipermalukan.

Terdapat tulisan _'Take Me with You'_...disertai dengan sebuah kondom dalam kantong plastik yang disematkan di bawahnya.

Wajah Kurapika serasa langsung memanas. Sebagian besar murid mulai tertawa, kecuali Kuroro dan Machi yang terheran-heran.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?!" seru Kurapika marah.

"Wah...Pika-chan, kami hanya bercanda," ucap Killua yang berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. Senyum nakal menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. "Kau serius sekali, Pika-chan..."

Kurapika terperangah, sementara Pokkle menyikut Pariston yang terus menatap guru mereka. "Hei, Pariston! Ayo katakan padanya!"

"Baiklah," jawab Pariston tenang. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, lalu dengan cara yang sopan membungkuk ke arah Kurapika. "Kai-sensei, menikahlah denganku!"

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" Kurapika berkata dengan suara tertahan.

Pariston terkekeh pelan lalu mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Ayolah, Kai-sensei...atas nama cinta, tak ada yang salah sama sekali. Hubungan cinta antara guru dan murid itu tidak dilarang!"

Kurapika membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk memarahi pemuda itu namun Bisuke langsung menyela,

"Memangnya kau berani?" tantang Bisuke pada Pariston.

"Hei, diam kau! Kau hanya iri karena Pika-chan cantik!" hardik Pokkle kesal.

Perdebatan mereka langsung memicu pertengkaran di antara kedua geng itu. Kurapika menghela napas. Dia betul-betul merasa dilecehkan, tapi rasanya dia harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya dulu sekarang.

Kurapika segera melangkah ke belakang kelas.

"Cukup! Berhenti bertengkar dan kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!"

Tak biasanya, Geng Killua dan Geng Neon langsung diam. Namun Bisuke, Neon dan Alluka terus memandangi Kurapika dengan penuh kebencian. Atas dasar iri atau apapun namanya, nampaknya ketiga gadis itu punya rencana jahat terhadap Kurapika.

Kuroro memperhatikan ketiga gadis itu dari sudut matanya...dan ia merasa sedikit khawatir.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kurapika menghela napas lega. Dia segera melangkah cepat menuju ke toilet dan duduk di sana.

'Benar-benar keterlaluan,' batinnya. 'Ini sudah melewati batas...'

Kurapika menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dari semua hari-harinya yang buruk di Akasaka Gakuen, mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang terburuk.

'Mereka melecehkanku...padahal aku... Ah, Ayah...apakah ini memang yang terbaik untukku?'

Suara pintu toilet yang terbuka cukup keras membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. Dia mendengar suara derap langkah milik beberapa orang masuk ke dalam.

Benar saja. Tiga orang murid perempuan, yang tak lain adalah Neon, Bisuke dan Alluka, mengikuti Kurapika masuk ke dalam toilet. Bisuke segera mengisi ember dengan air hingga penuh. Alluka mengambil sebuah pengepel lantai dan mengganjal pegangan pintu bilik toilet dengan gagangnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, Kurapika pun berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati pintu bilik toilet yang ia tempati tak bisa dibuka. Dengan panik Kurapika mengguncang-guncang pintu itu.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini?! Cepat buka! Jangan main-main!"

Kurapika mendongak ketika mendengar suara sesuatu digeser. Dalam sekejap saja, seember air disiramkan dari bagian atas toilet yang terbuka...membuat Kurapika basah kuyup.

"Kami tidak main-main, Sensei," terdengar suara Neon. "Kami sangat membencimu."

* * *

Kurapika begitu terguncang dengan peristiwa itu sampai-sampai dia tak ingat lagi bagaimana kejadiannya hingga bisa meloloskan diri. Kurapika merengkuh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk di koridor sekolah. Murid-murid terkejut melihatnya. Ada yang prihatin, ada pula yang tertawa.

Kurapika benci...dia tak suka dikasihani, dan dia pun tak mau ditertawakan seperti layaknya orang bodoh.

'Mungkin aku memang bodoh...,' ia berkata dalam hati.

Ketika berbelok, Kurapika berpapasan dengan Kuroro. Kuroro terbelalak melihat keadaannya. Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas dan berlari pergi ke halaman samping Akasaka Gakuen.

Sesampainya di sana, Kurapika segera berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding, menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Wanita itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dia melihat Kuroro berdiri bersandar di dekatnya, tatapannya tertuju ke bawah. Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, Kurapika berkata,

"Aku merasa jijik...pada diriku sendiri," ucapnya lirih sambil kembali menunduk. "Aku tak cocok menjadi guru...bahkan rasanya aku tak mau masuk ke kelas lagi."

Sejujurnya, Kuroro sedikit terkejut karena Kurapika mau menampakkan kelemahannya di hadapan muridnya sendiri. Tapi dia pun merasa lega. Hal ini menandakan bahwa Kurapika merasa nyaman untuk mulai bersikap terbuka padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bolos saja?" tanya Kuroro cuek, sontak membuat Kurapika langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya. Merasakan tatapan itu, Kuroro menoleh. Seulas senyum tipis yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain—nampak di wajahnya. "Kurasa tak apa kalau seorang guru membolos sesekali. Ayo."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kurapika, Kuroro melangkah menuju ke pagar sekolah.

'Oh tidak, dia serius!' pekik Kurapika dalam hati. Dia segera berdiri. "Hei, kau tak bisa melakukan itu!"

Kuroro hanya menoleh sebentar, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Kuroro memanjat pagar sekolah itu. Setelah duduk di atasnya, sekali lagi dia menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang masih terperangah. Senyuman itu masih ada di wajah Kuroro. Tiba-tiba dia langsung melompat keluar pagar.

Kurapika terdiam. Pagar sekolah di hadapannya...laksana pembatas yang mengekang dirinya selama ini.

'Bisakah aku? Bolehkah aku melompatinya sekali saja?'

Lalu kakinya pun bergerak. "Hei, tunggu aku!"

* * *

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke bengkel di mana sepeda motornya dititipkan. Kurapika melihat-lihat di sana dengan hati senang, dia pun takjub melihat bagaimana Kuroro bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya di sana. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu lepas, dan santai tentu saja. Sesekali dia pun tertawa.

"Aku pinjam helm ini ya," ucap Kuroro pada salah seorang montir di sana. Lalu dia melemparkan helm _full face_ berwarna putih itu pada Kurapika.

Kurapika segera menangkapnya dengan tangkas.

"Kau tidak takut naik motor 'kan, Sensei?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurapika yakin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, wanita itu sudah berada di atas motor, di belakang Kuroro sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu. Kuroro mengemudikan sepeda motornya dengan kencang. Kurapika tak protes sedikit pun. Dia...menikmati hal ini.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Sensei," ucap Kuroro sambil sedikit menoleh.

"Untuk apa?!" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak, khawatir Kuroro tak dapat mendengar suaranya karena deru suara sepeda motor.

"Untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia tentang sepeda motor ini pada Ibu."

"Apa dia begitu melarangmu?"

"Dia punya anaggapan negatif terhadap pemuda yang suka naik motor besar."

"Jangan-jangan...kau membeli motor ini sendiri? Kau bekerja untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Ini satu-satunya benda yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena Kuroro menambah kecepatan motornya, membuat Kurapika terkejut.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatannya?!" Kurapika mulai protes.

"Tidak bisa, karena aku merasa lapar. Akan kubawa kau ke suatu tempat."

Dan Kuroro pun tersenyum lebar dari balik helm yang ia kenakan.

* * *

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke sebuah kedai ramen. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kurapika ke sana, namun dia pernah mendengar tentang tempat itu dan sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin mencoba ramen yang disajikan di situ.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Kuroro makan dengan lahap, namun Kurapika belum mulai menyantap makanannya. Tangannya sudah siap memegang sumpit, tapi dia sibuk menengok ke sekitarnya.

"Kuroro," ucap Kurapika dengan sedikit berbisik. "Aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkan pengunjung yang lain tentang kita"

"Hn..."

Kuroro kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Di jam sekolah seperti ini, seorang murid sepertimu malah makan di sini. Lalu...bersamaku yang—"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa pendapat orang lain," ucap Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Kurapika menghela napas, dia meletakkan sumpit dan ramen yang belum sempat disantapnya kembali ke atas meja. "Kau bisa begitu bebas...sementara aku bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan kalau kembali ke sekolah nanti? Waktu masih sekolah pun, aku belum pernah membolos!"

"Untuk apa memikirkannya sekarang?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro, langsung merasa terkejut mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu hari ini. Tak ada untungnya. Berpikirlah kembali esok pagi saat kau bangun," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat terlalu berusaha keras? Untuk tampak baik di mata orang lain..."

"Ya."

"Oh tidak..."

"Sensei, bisakah kau memuaskan harapan semua orang? Tentu saja tidak. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Dan kenapa kau menjadi guru?"

"Aku..."

"Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?"

"Hei!"

Kuroro mengabaikan hardikan Kurapika dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan untuk gurunya itu.

"Kau akan menikah, bukan? Apa ada masalah?" Kuroro bertanya lagi.

Jawaban Kurapika semakin terdengar ragu. "Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu?"

"Itu..."

Kurapika terdiam. Sementara Kuroro, dengan sabar menanti jawaban Kurapika. Entah kenapa Kuroro merasa bahwa Kurapika tidak begitu mengenal dirinya sendiri. Misalnya mengenai hal sederhana namun cukup kompleks...mengenai perasaannya sebagai seorang guru, seorang anak dan seorang wanita.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?!" tiba-tiba Kurapika tersadar dan merasa kesal. "Dunia orang dewasa itu kompleks, tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan!"

Kuroro mengacuhkan omelan Kurapika. Dia meraih tepi mangkuk ramen gurunya itu. "Kau tidak akan memakannya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau memakannya!" jawab Kurapika sambil menarik mangkuknya dari tangan Kuroro. "Berdebat denganmu membuatku sangat lapar!"

Dan benar saja, Kurapika langsung menyantap ramennya dengan cepat. Kuroro menyaksikan hal ini sambil diam-diam tersenyum. Dia menyukai ekspresi Kurapika ketika sedang cemberut seperti ini.

* * *

Setelah selesai bersantap, Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali terlihat di atas motor dan melaju kencang di jalan raya. Namun kali ini posisinya berbalik. Sekarang Kurapika tengah membonceng Kuroro.

Kurapika mengemudikan motor itu lebih cepat dari yang dikemudikan Kuroro tadi. Kuroro mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau punya SIM, bukan?!" seru Kuroro khawatir.

Kurapika tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Sensei, aku serius!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak punyaaaa...!"

"APA?!"

Kurapika mengacuhkan keluhan Kuroro. Dia tak mau berhenti...tidak sekarang. Kurapika merasa begitu menikmatinya. Begitu lepas...

Sayangnya, ketika mereka sudah mencapai tepi pantai, Kurapika tidak mengurangi kecepatannya dan lupa bagaimana cara untuk berhenti. Akhirnya motor yang mereka naiki pun oleng, menjatuhkan Kuroro dan Kurapika ke atas hamparan pasir.

"Kau benar-benar gila untuk seorang guru," gerutu Kuroro sambil beranjak duduk.

Kurapika hanya menghela napas lega lalu berbaring terlentang. Dia terpesona melihat langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Kalau berbaring seperti ini...seolah hanya ada langit biru dan kita berdua. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro terlihat sedikit terkejut. Dia menoleh pada Kurapika.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Kuroro menjawab. "Aku pun pernah berpikiran seperti itu dulu."

Kuroro meregangkan kedua otot tangannya, dan ikut berbaring terlentang di samping Kurapika.

"Kuroro, kau sering ke sini?"

"Berada di sini...membuatku merasa begitu bebas."

"Kenapa kau berhenti sekolah di sekolahmu sebelumnya?"

Kuroro hanya diam, namun Kurapika tak mau menyerah.

"Apakah karena pemuda yang mendatangimu ke sekolah waktu itu?"

Kuroro menoleh, menatap Kurapika seolah menerka-nerka apakah dia bisa mempercayai wanita itu atau tidak. Dan Kuroro tak perlu waktu lama untuk memastikannya. Tentu saja...dia bisa mempercayai Kurapika. Kesampingkan dulu bahwa wanita itu adalah gurunya.

"Dulu dia sahabatku," Kuroro mulai bercerita dan hal ini mengejutkan Kurapika. "Namanya Phinks...dia selalu membelaku. Tapi ketika aku dan dia sama-sama masuk SMA...semuanya berubah. Phinks memang nakal. Jika dia tak menyukai seseorang, tanpa pikir panjang dia akan memukulnya. Hal ini membuat teman-teman yang lain mengabaikannya. Dan mereka bilang, jika aku tetap berteman dengan Phinks, aku pun akan diabaikan. Lalu...hal itu pun terjadi. Aku tak ingat bagaimana awalnya, tapi...aku mengkhianatinya."

Kuroro berhenti sejenak, beranjak duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya. Matanya agak menyipit karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Kurapika pun ikut beranjak dan kembali menyimak cerita Kuroro.

"Sejak itu, Phinks berubah...dia menjerumuskan dirinya dalam berbagai masalah hingga akhirnya dikeluarkan. Aku pun menjadi tak tertarik lagi untuk melakukan berbagai hal. Termasuk sekolah."

"Apakah kau...merasa bertanggungjawab?" komentar Kurapika prihatin.

"Mungkin begitu."

"Dengan memberinya uang kapanpun dia meminta padamu? Kuroro, itu melarikan diri namanya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Tanpa sadar Kuroro meninggikan nada suaranya. Untunglah Kurapika mengerti, dia tak ambil pusing dengan sikap muridnya yang satu ini. Kuroro tengah menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah diceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Maaf...," Kurapika berkata kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Kuroro merogoh sakunya, menatap nama si penelepon.

"Ibumu?" tebak Kurapika.

"Yah, Ibuku selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku," Kuroro mengeluh. Dia tak menjawab telepon itu. Tiba-tiba Kuroro berdiri, melemparkan ponselnya ke pesisir.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak seketika.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," sahut Kuroro cuek. "Lagipula selain ibuku, tak ada lagi yang meneleponku."

Kuroro segera berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri motornya yang tergeletak di atas pasir, sementara Kurapika menatap ke arah pesisir ke mana Kuroro melemparkan ponselnya. Dia berdiri mematung, hingga tiba-tiba kakinya bergerak sendiri.

"HEI! KAU MAU APA?!"

Kurapika terus melangkah, hingga kini dia berjalan masuk ke dalam air sambil sibuk mencari-cari ponsel Kuroro. Kuroro segera menghampirinya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja!" Kuroro meraih siku Kurapika untuk menghentikannya, namun tindakannya ini membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh hingga basah kuyup.

Kurapika tetap tak berkata apa-apa. Dia segera bangkit kembali. Sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan ponsel milik Kuroro.

Kuroro terpana, menatapnya dengan ragu. Apa yang dia inginkan? Bukankah Kuroro sudah mengatakan tak menginginkan ponsel itu kembali? Namun kemudian Kurapika mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu berubah pikiran,

"Beri aku nomormu, aku akan menghubungimu," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mata biru yang berbinar. "Aku janji."

* * *

Kurapika tak kembali ke sekolah hari itu, dan malamnya dia segera menyimpan nomor yang diberikan Kuroro padanya. Bagaimana dengan Kuroro? Pemuda itu merasa senang...seolah menerima semangat yang baru. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke _Lucifer General Hospital_, tepatnya ke ruangan direktur utama rumah sakit itu. Dengan puas dia memandangi lukisan pantai yang dibuat ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dari suaranya, sepertinya ada lebih dari satu orang yang datang. Kuroro segera bersembunyi di balik tanaman hias yang diletakkan di samping rak buku.

Benar saja. Nampak Vera dan Hisoka memasuki ruangan itu. Kuroro semakin merapatkan badannya ke pinggir rak, memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya.

"Kita harus mencoba meningkatkan pelayanan terhadap pasien di unit ini," ucap Vera. "Mungkin akan sedikit sulit, tapi kita bicarakan dalam rapat direksi dan nanti—Ummphh!"

Perkataan Vera terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hisoka membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sebelah tangan Hisoka memegangi bagian belakang kepala wanita itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan yang satunya lagi segera menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi dan aku tak bisa bersabar lagi," bisik Hisoka dengan suara menggoda sambil mendudukkan tubuh Vera di atas meja dan mulai membelai paha wanita itu hingga membuat roknya terangkat.

Kuroro langsung membeku melihatnya. Dia segera memalingkan wajah. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah.

'Ternyata Ibu selingkuh dengan dokter menyebalkan itu!'

Ingin sekali Kuroro kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya saat itu juga, ketika mendengar suara desahan kedua insan yang melakukan pengkhianatan di belakangnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika langsung dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah Ikeda berkaitan dengan ketidakhadirannya setelah jam istirahat kemarin. Pria itu tampak marah. Guru-guru yang lain tak ada yang berani bersuara. Gon menatap Kurapika prihatin, sementara Pakunoda seolah terlihat puas dan tak sabar mengetahui sanksi apa yang akan diberikan Ikeda.

"Kemarin tiba-tiba aku sakit," Kurapika beralasan sambil berdiri di hadapan Ikeda.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kalau tidak akan kembali ke sekolah!" bentak Ikeda.

"Aa...mengenai hal itu, aku..."

Kurapika berpikir sejenak, dan entah dari mana datangnya, muncul ide untuk melakukan kebohongan. Hal ini sungguh di luar kebiasaan wanita itu.

"Aku menelepon ke sini," Kurapika melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tapi saat itu jam pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali, jadi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja...aku merasa sangat sakit, hingga langsung beristirahat dan tak menelepon lagi. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ikeda terkejut, mulutnya menganga hendak menimpali Kurapika, namun wanita itu segera menyela,

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku...aku akan segera pergi ke kelas. Permisi," ucapnya sambil segera meraih buku yang telah ia siapkan untuk mengajar lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang guru.

Ikeda dan guru-guru yang lain terperangah melihatnya.

* * *

Kurapika merasa begitu bersemangat hari ini, wajahnya pun berseri-seri. Dia menyapa murid-murid Akasaka Gakuen yang berpapasan dengannya.

'Kuroro memang benar, mungkin sesekali aku harus keluar dari semua rutinitas untuk menyegarkan diri,' batinnya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Kuroro yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran. Namun pemuda itu ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Kurapika mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mempertemukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

'Sepertinya kau berhasil, Sensei,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati yang mengakui Kurapika terlihat lebih bersinar pagi itu.

Sikap Kurapika yang ceria tetap bertahan hingga jam sekolah berakhir, termasuk ketika makan malam bersama Leorio di restoran langganan mereka.

Kurapika bercanda sebentar dengan pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Leorio sambil tersenyum dan melirik Kurapika. "Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

"Tidak ada...kau terlalu berlebihan," Kurapika menjawab sambil mengambil spaghetti dan menuangkan makanan itu di piringnya dan di piring Leorio. Dia pun menghirup aroma anggur merah di gelasnya. "Aroma anggur merah benar-benar cocok dengan menu kita, bukan?"

Leorio menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Kurapika.

'Sungguh menyenangkan melihatmu seperti ini, dan nanti aku akan bisa melihatnya setiap saat...setelah kau menjadi istriku.'

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Leorio berkata sambil menggulung spaghetti di garpunya. "Kuharap ini dapat menambah keceriaanmu..."

"Benarkah? Kabar apa itu?" tanya Kurapika bersemangat.

"Aku bercerita pada orangtuaku tentang kita. Mereka ingin bertemu langsung denganmu dan orangtuamu tentu saja...Mereka pun belum pernah melihat Tokyo, jadi mereka akan datang ke sini."

"Eh?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu? Kira-kira di mana tempat yang cocok, ya?"

Kurapika tersenyum kikuk, meraih gelasnya dan meneguk anggurnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia terlihat tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba diangkat Leorio.

* * *

Hari itu pun tiba. Kurapika memilih setelan blazer berwarna abu-abu dan blus putih. Beberapa kali dia mematut diri di cermin, memastikan pakaian yang dipilihnya pantas untuk acara pertemuannya bersama orangtua Leorio sepulang mengajar nanti.

Sebelum keluar kamar, Kurapika mengambil cincin pertunangan yang belum pernah sekalipun dipakainya. Kurapika menatap cincin itu sebentar.

'Kurapika...kau akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya, tentu kau harus memakai cincin itu,' Kurapika meyakinkan diri.

Wanita itu menghela napas...merasa belum siap, dia memasukkan kotak berisi cincin itu ke dalam tasnya.

'Nah, itu langkah awal yang bagus. Tak sulit bukan, Kurapika?'

* * *

Kurapika menghampiri Mito yang baru saja memberikan secangkir teh untuk Ryusuke.

"Ibu, apakah pakaianku sudah pantas?" tanya Kurapika dengan kekhawatiran nampak di wajahnya.

Mito menatap penampilan putrinya dan tersenyum. "Ya, kau tampak rapi dan cantik," ucap Mito. Lalu ia berlalu ke ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Kurapika berdiri menatap Ryusuke yang tengah membaca koran. Walau ia masih merasa bingung dan tak yakin, Kurapika tahu...inilah yang diinginkan ayahnya. Dan ayahnya cukup menyukai Leorio.

"Ayah," Kurapika menyapa, membuat Ryusuke mengalihkan perhatian dari koran yang tengah dibacanya. "Aku mohon bantuan Ayah untuk acara nanti."

"Jangan sampai terlambat, Kurapika," Ryusuke berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat Kurapika tertegun.

'Tenang...aku pasti bisa melakukannya.'

* * *

Hari itu Kurapika nampak berbeda. Dia sudah merencanakan dengan rapi apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini agar pulang tepat waktu dan tidak terlambat datang ke acara sore nanti. Bahkan di sekolah pun sepertinya Kurapika menghindari Kuroro. Kuroro merasa heran. Dia semakin tak mengerti ketika Kurapika langsung pergi begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

Kuroro melangkah hendak mengikuti Kurapika, tapi kemudian Phinks menghalangi jalannya. Dengan senyum sinis yang jahat, Phinks menatap pemuda itu.

* * *

Kurapika duduk menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke restoran hotel berbintang di mana dirinya akan bertemu dengan orangtua Leorio untuk yang pertama kali. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit hingga kereta itu tiba. Dia mengambil cincin pemberian Leorio dari dalam kotak dan memakainya. Namun tak ada raut bahagia di wajah Kurapika saat itu.

Apa yang dirasakan Kurapika saat ini? Dia merasa tak menentu.

'Apa ini yang terbaik? Tepatkah aku menerima lamaran Leorio? Inikah yang kuinginkan?'

Suara mesin kereta api yang datang membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. Merasa tak bisa mundur lagi, wanita itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta api yang akan membawanya menuju ke masa depan.

* * *

Phinks membawa Kuroro ke sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai lagi. Kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dan samling menatap.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan," Phinks berkata.

Kuroro mengepal kedua tangannya dan menatap langsung ke mata orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak bisa lagi memberi uang padamu, Phinks."

"Kau bilang apa?! Kau sadar apa yang kaukatakan dan apa akibatnya untukmu nanti?!"

"Aku sangat mengerti."

_'Itu namanya melarikan diri,' _terngiang ucapan Kurapika saat itu.

Phinks mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjuannya ke arah Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tetap diam.

* * *

Kurapika sampai di seberang hotel berbintang tempat di mana restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuan berada. Dia berlari-lari kecil memasuki tempat itu.

'Aku sudah agak terlambat...'

Benar saja. Kedua orangtuanya sudah ada di sana, dan tampaknya Leorio baru datang beserta kedua orangtuanya.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Leorio sambil membungkuk.

Ryusuke tersenyum. "Tak apa...putri kami pun masih dalam perjalanan..."

Kurapika memperhatikan semua itu dari balik tanaman hias yang menjadi batas antara restoran dan koridor hotel. Sekali lagi, dia merasa ragu.

* * *

Kuroro terhuyung-huyung ke belakang ketika Phinks meninju perutnya beberapa kali. Sudut bibir pemuda itu pun berdarah atas pukulan yang dilayangkan Phinks sebelumnya.

Phinks terlihat geram.

'Kenapa dia diam saja?! Aku tahu kau pintar berkelahi, Kuroro! Ayo lawan aku!' ucap Phinks dalam hati. Dia terus memukuli pemuda berambut hitam itu, berharap Kuroro akan terpancing untuk membalas pukulannya, tapi apa yang dia harapkan tak pernah terjadi.

Phinks melanjutkan pukulannya hingga Kuroro merasa tak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak lagi. Phinks terdiam, memandangi Kuroro yang meringis menahan sakit dan memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf...," ucap Kuroro lagi.

Phinks tak menjawab, namun terlihat rasa terkejut di matanya. Dia hendak memukul Kuroro lagi namun tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya hingga akhirnya berbalik pergi.

Kuroro berusaha mengatur napasnya, perlahan berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit bangunan itu yang terbuka karena lubang di sana. Cahaya matahari senja menyelusup melalui lubang itu dan menimbulkan suasana temaram.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Kuroro meraih benda itu yang sempat terjatuh. Tak mau repot untuk melihat nama si penelepon, Kuroro langsung menjawabnya.

"_Halo?" _terdengar suara di seberang sana.

Mata Kuroro langsung agak membelalak, sepertinya dia terkejut.

'Kai-sensei...'

"_Halo? Halo? Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Sambil menahan sakit, Kuroro menjawab telepon itu, "Kali ini aku tidak melarikan diri..."

"_Apa maksudmu? Kuroro, kau ada di mana sekarang?!"_ terdengar suara Kurapika yang khawatir.

Kuroro menatap cahaya matahari senja yang begitu menyilaukan, membuat dirinya berada di dalam cahaya itu.

"Di Negeri Kebebasan," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam sesaat. Dengan suara lebih pelan dan mata berkaca-kaca, dia bertanya kembali, _"Apa...yang kau lihat?"_

"Hikari*..."

"_Hikari?"_

"Hn..."

"_Bisakah aku juga pergi ke sana? Kuroro, bisakah aku?"_

"Pasti bisa...jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya."

* * *

Air mata Kurapika pun jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya yang biru. Dia menutup teleponnya. Sejenak menatap pertemuan yang harus dia hadiri, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika belum pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N :

*Hikari = cahaya

Ini balasan review chapter kemarin :

**hana-1empty flower :**

Gemes ya? Aku juga sih sebenernya ==a Habis yang cocok jadi karakter tunangan Kurapika yang seperti itu cuma Leorio =='

**October Lynx :**

I hope I already got better in this chapter xD

Yeah, Kurapika was kind of didn't know about who she was, what she wanted...but the end of this chapter is the turning point for her I think ;)

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hahaha, tentu donggg...akhirnya bakal KuroPika n nanti ada scene romantis di antara mereka! Biarpun tetep ada cobaan juga...hee

**Alucard4869 :**

Hee...yah sudah kuduga, pasti akan terasa sedikit aneh...chara HxH yang cocok dengan cerita ini lumayan terbatas, makanya sampe minjem dari manga lain untuk tokoh ayahnya Kurapika n ibunya Kuroro xDa

Mungkin sebelumnya coba bayangin dulu chara HxH dengan usia yang aku sebutkan di chapter kemarin, mungkin akan membantu imajinasi *nyengir*

* * *

Review please...^^


End file.
